Until The End
by SallyStitches13
Summary: After the Kira case is closed and the Yotsuba company is to blame for all of the deaths, L vanishes. Completely. Light is left to wonder where he went and why he left, but then, a certain detective shows up in need of his help in stopping a virus that will destroy all of humanity unless stopped. (So sorry for the bad summary...) Rated M for possible later chapters (LxLight)
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE! So... This is the first fanfic I've actually published to the site. I've wrote many other fanfics though. So... It's kinda sucky, sorry. But it shall get better later! Please review and tell me what you think! I will try to update often if this gets good reviews, but if no one reviews or anything then I might discontinue the story... Maybe not, idk. Sorry that the chapters are kinda short but those will get longer as the story goes. Rated M for possible later chapters btw. Welp... Anyways... Here's the story.

Chapter 1. Memories

It has been nearly four years since Light has seen the famous detective, whom was called "L". He had worked on the Kira case with him for several years, but the day after he was found not guilty, L completely disappeared. Vanished. Gone forever.  
>He had woken up from an extremely deep sleep the morning after the final trial, only to find that the detective had disappeared from the room and the handcuffs were gone too. He got up and went into the main room to check the place out and ask L what was going on, but he soon found out that L wasn't there either. Realization quickly took over him. He ran out into the larger room of the suite and saw that everyone and everything was gone. The computers were gone, so were the empty plates and bowls that were once filled with mountains of sweets for L, the entire investigation team, and there was no sign of Misa either; The entire suite look as if it were untouched. He called out a few times to see if anyone remained in the hotel room but no one answered.<p>

He walked around the large room and as he looked towards the door, he saw his suitcase. Why was his suit case here? Where is everyone? Why is this place so clean? Where has L gone? As he approached the luggage, he noticed there was was a note attached to the bag and he slowly picked it up. He noticed that it was Ls writing on the note and he cautiously began to read it, _"Raito-Kun, now that the investigation is over, you are free to do as you please. Your parents are expecting you soon so you should go there first.; Miss Amane has returned home as well. Other matters have arisen and I had to take my leave. I'm very sorry Raito-Kun but you will never see me again. ~L"_.

Sadness quickly washed over him and tears began to form in his eyes. Ya, L was a usually a total ass, and he could be pretty annoying at times, but he found L to be the most interesting and enjoyable person he had ever met. L was also the only person that he had ever met that could rival his intelligence, so they got along quite well at times; especially if they were playing chess or tennis. Not only that, but he had slowly became attached to the famous detective. He couldn't really describe how he felt but he knew it was abnormal because he had never felt that way before, not even with his friends or girlfriends.

He fell to his knees and began to cry; He already missed the detective and he knew that he shouldn't but it's to late to worry about something like that. The tears seemed as if they didn't want to stop flowing, no matter what he did, but he knew that he needed to collect himself and his things and leave. He attempted to stand up and gather his things, almost falling several times in the process, and made his way to the door after putting Ls last note to him in his pocket. He slowly trudged down the hallway and to the elevator, in which he entered and exited, only to end up outside the large building. When he exited the elevator he saw a man, clad in black, waiting for him to arrive. The man walked to lights door and opened it for him, waited for Light to enter the limo, got in himself, and drove away. He assumed he knew where to go, so he didn't say anything, and sure enough, 30 minutes later, they arrived at his home; His parents awaiting his arrival with open arms.

Sadly, that's pretty much all he remembered of that day; besides going home to greet his ecstatic family. Pretty much everything had changed so much since then, but there was one thing that sadly never changed; He missed L. He missed arguing with the insane man, he missed his company and his rivalry, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember what L looked like. He remembered that he had hair as black as night and a 'slight' sweets addiction, but he couldn't remember anything else; and this fact drove him completely insane every time he thought about L.

He was currently sitting in his favorite coffee shop in all of Tokyo. He and L had come here a few times before after playing tennis in the park, and L had eaten pretty much every single sweet and dessert that they had. He also really enjoyed this place since it was very close to his college and also very close to his home. College had been a breeze for Light, and he had gotten a full scholarship to any college of his choice, so he chose the best one Japan had to offer, which just happened to be in Tokyo. Normally this coffee shop would be filled with students that were gossiping about the latest trends and singers, guys talking about sports or upcoming parties, or classes that were 'really hard', but today the shop was nearly empty; save for a few commoners and the workers. All of the college students weren't there because they were attending their graduation ceremony, which he refused to attend. Light didn't like ceremonies or large amounts of attention so he talked to the dean of the school and just got his degree early so he wouldn't have to attend the ceremony, even though the older man protested and begged him to at least give a small speech, to which he declined.

He was trying to read a crime novel but his mind was too flooded with memories to actually process what he was reading. He put down the book and decided it would be best if he checked the time, and 12:26 pm is what he saw on the ornate watch. He had been sitting in the coffee shop for a while now and he decided to take his leave for today. As he got up to throw his coffee cup away, something in the back of his mind told him to look around before he left the shop. He wasn't sure why, but he felt as if there were a something forcing him to stop and look behind him. When he did he saw a few commoners and several workers that weren't of any importance, no one to give a second thought about. But the last person that his eyes landed upon actually interested him slightly. The being was sitting awkwardly at a booth at the very front of the shop, but he wasn't sitting, it was more of a crouched position and his back was to Light. He saw that the mans hair was midnight black and it seemed very unruly and out of control, and he had several plates around him that were empty. He also noted that the man was only a few a few years older than Light, he was about 28 years old and he was very thin, but not to an unhealthy point. He felt a strange urge to talk to the odd man, as if he somehow knew him from somewhere, so he subconsciously walked over to where he was sitting. As he was walking there he began it wonder what to say, but he decided to just wing it and think of something when he got there.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me what your name is? I believe I know you somehow but I just can't place my finger on it..." before turning around the small man replied "I don't believe that's true, I'm not from here and I don't have any acquaintances that resi-", by now and small man was wide-eyed and completely facing Light, and Light was as wide-eyed as a small man was. Everything suddenly came back to him. He had known that this man was different from the start but he couldn't understand what it was, but now everything became clear. He knew this man, and this man knew him. He finally found L.

AUTHORS NOTE! Sooooo how was my first chapter? Ya, I know, kinda sucky, but it will get better soon! I hope to update often and I will love you forever if you guys could send me a review! Please don't be to mean though, but nice constructive criticism is always welcomed! Ya.. It was a really short chapter and I'm über sorry... Please forgive me! Please?


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: I finally finished chapter two! Also, Its MUCH longer than the last chapter! Please review and tell me what you guy think. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes and such, im a huge grammar Nazi but even I make mistakes haha... so anyways, here's the story!

Chapter 2

Both of the men stared at each other in silence. Their minds were racing at a mind blowing pace, that only they could keep up with. Lights mind couldn't understand why L was here and why was in their coffee shop of all places? Wait, "Their" coffee shop? This must be getting to his mind more than he first thought. Why L wasn't working on a case? What was his reason for coming back to Japan? The last time he heard about L on the news, he was in the United States working on a case about a child serial killer, so why was he here? Was the case over already? Surely not. If the case was solved that easily, then they could've hired another detective to solve it instead of asking L... Right?' Lights mind continued to race as he stared at the pale raven.

L's mind, on the other hand, was wondering what he could say to get rid of Light. Yes, admittedly, he was happy to see the man, but he wasn't expecting to find him so soon. He wasn't ready for Light to join him yet... if he even would after what he did to him. He supposed that he could just lie to Light, but the brunette was too smart for his own good and he would see right through it; No matter how great of a liar he is.

"What are you doing here L-Ryuzaki?"

Light caught himself and quickly called L by his alibi; his shocked and confused expression never leaving his face.

"Well, Ratio, I suppose there's no point in lying to you and I suppose you want an explanation as to why I left you like I did, am I correct?"

L responded.

"Yes, an explanation would be nice, if would also be nice to catch up while we have the chance, I suppose you will be leaving again soon to work on a another case as always."

By now Lights odd expression had faded and his normal expression began to show through once again.

"Actually, Ratio-Kun, I hopefully wont be going back alone this time. I came back to ask for your help."

L said casually, taking a drink of his, most likely, overly sweet tea.

His shocked expression came back quickly and he couldn't believe what he just heard L say.

"You came back for my help? Why?" He quickly said.

"I will answer any questions you have, but not here. May we return to your home or somewhere that is free of cameras, voice recorders, and such?" L replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, sure, we can go to my home. I don't have any recording devices of any form there and its signal proof so no one can listen in to our conversations." Light stated.

"I shall call Watari then and have him take us to your residence" L said as he distastefully pulled out his cell phone, holding it up with his thumb and index finger.

Light decided to pay L's bill for him while L called the elderly man.

"Watari will arrive in a moment. Are you ready to go Ratio-Kun?" He questioned

"Yeah."

L was beaming with happiness. He had missed Light so much and now they might get to work together once again; and this time he had no intentions of leaving him like he had before. L had always had slight feelings for Light but knew that the younger male didn't feel that way towards him so he just bottled up his feelings in hopes that they would go away some day.. H was so happy to have him back that he would've hugged him but Light didn't share the same feelings.

They soon began to walk to the awaiting limo and as L neared the limo, Watari got out to open the door for the detective, but when he did he got quite a surprise. Light Yagami. He wasn't supposed to join them for three more days! Watari despised him and when the investigation was finally over and L said he was going to leave him a note saying that he would never see him again, Watari was ecstatic, but he would never tell L that. Watari didn't like Light due his arrogance and his overly prideful attitude, but he really didn't like him because he interfered with L's work. Yes, he understood that L needed a break sometimes but not as often as Light wanted and he also didn't like the fact the Light was a smooth liar and he couldn't be trusted. He tried everyway he could think of to talk L out of finding and asking for his help butL wouldn't budge in his decision, which was typical of him. "Hello, Mr. Yagami. Its been a long time, hasn't it? I assume you're well?" He stated, trying his best to not sound bitter or rude. "Yes, I have been well and my studies have been too. I'm glad to see you're okay as well." He flashed the older man a smile and slid into the seat next to L and Watari closed the door. "Damn brat..." he mumbled under his breath as he walked back to the drivers side of the vehicle.

L and Light stayed silent on their way to Lights home. During this time, L took advantage to check the brunette out. He was as thin as L remembered him but he seemed a little more muscular now, his hair was still its beautiful auburn caramel color, and he dressed as neat as always. His face was completely blemish free, and his eyes were a perfect brownish color that had a redish tint to them, giving them the color of a deep Amber, and he couldn't help but notice that his lips looked so perfect and kissable... No. He mustn't think about Ratio-Kun that way. He may have felt that way before but if he could suppress his feelings then, he can now. He was so happy to have him back though, it almost killed him inside when he had to leave him and it took all of his will power to write that note, but it was what was best for Light... he didn't want him to get hurt.

After about twenty minutes of giving Watari directions, they arrived at Lights home. L was shocked but his face was as calm as always. The home must've been two, maybe three stories high, and very large. L and Light exited the limo and Watari left, claiming that he had paperwork and other things to do and that he would be back in about an hour or so. As they began to enter the home, L began to familiarize himself with the home. As you walked in the door you could clearly see the living room was to the right, a staircase on the far side of the home, an office room to the left and other rooms that were most likely the kitchen and a bathroom farther down, and a door that most likely led to a basement of some sort.

"Make yourself at home, Would you like some tea?" Light casually asked.

"Yes, Thank you." L had already began to walk toward the living room to wait for Lights arrival. 'How am I going to do this?' He thought. 'I need his help but there's a 89.7% chance that he will turn me down. I cant solve this case by myself, no matter how much a genius I am. L's thumb instinctively went to his lips as he began to think and worry. He was thinking so hard that he didn't even notice Light come into the room with their tea and set it down in front of him on the table.

"L? Is everything okay?" Light questioned, offering the cup of tea and bowl of sugar cubes to L.

"Just thinking, Ratio-kun." L replied, taking the offered drink and sugar.

"What did you want to talk about, L?" Light suddenly became nervous as to what the answer would be.

" As I stated earlier, I came to ask for your help. I wasn't expecting to ask this soon but I suppose asking sooner is better than later. A deadly epidemic has occurred but they have been trying very hard to keep it from the majority of the public. I cant tell you any more of the details until you agree to join me. I can't assure your safety during this case but I shall try my best to keep you safe. I realize that you must resent me for what I did before and I understand if you turn down my offer to jo-"

"I accept!" Light said quickly, cutting L off. Light was ecstatic and was more than happy to join L, no matter the risks involved; He missed L so much and this was his chance to become a partner with him again.

"Are you sure Ratio-kun? You may not come back for a while, if at all." L warned, but Light refused to change his mind.

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't mind the risks or how long it takes. When do I need to get my things?" He replied enthusiastically.

"Now. I will help you pack and then we will return to my current residence to gather my things as well. I will contact your place of work later to notify them so you needn't worry about them. Is there anyone else you should notify?" L said, drinking the rest of his tea.

"No, not that I know of. What should I pack?" He replied, he didn't want to worry his family so he decided to not contact them. He then started making his way towards the stairs which led to the bed rooms.

"I will help you pack Ratio-Kun." He stated as he followed in suit.

They entered what was the master bedroom and it felt so warm and comforting to be there. There was a computer to the right; a closet next to it, a large bed with a navy blue bed set in the center of the room, and a bathroom to the right. Its walls were a grey color that wasn't too dark but not too light either, and the carpet was black.

Light went to the closet and pulled out a luggage bag and put it on the bed. As he went to the bathroom to retrieve a few things, L began to pick out clothes for Light. He folded and placed them in the bag and when he finally finished packing he decided to go help Light. As L reached for the door handle, the door swung open revealing a stunned Light with his arms full of random things.

"Oh, hey! Sorry... Did you need something?" Light questioned.

"No, I was just coming to help you but I see that you've already gotten everything." He replied, looking at the flustered man.

"L? Light? Are you ready to leave?" Watari called from downstairs; sounding very impatient.

"I guess we should go, huh?" Light asked, noticing something was wrong with the detective. "L? Is somethi- Umph!" L grabbed Light, pulled him close, and kissed him. He really shouldn't have done that but he couldn't help himself. He has had feelings for Light for many years now and he definitely didn't regret his decision. He wrapped his arms around the brunette, and much to his surprise, Light held him back.

Light was shocked, but he didn't stop L from kissing him. He couldn't believe what was happening at this very moment but he didn't care; He loved it. He has had feelings for L for a while now, but he just pushed them away and they almost faded completely after L left.

They kissed for a few more seconds until they had to break, though neither of them wanted to.

"S-sorry... Ratio-kun..." L said as he walked towards the door.

Light felt like telling him it was okay but he was too stunned to say anything. _'Did that really just happen_?' He couldn't believe that L had kissed him, but in truth, he really like it... probably a lot more than he should. He grabbed his bag and he made his way down the staircase to meet with the awaiting L and Watari.

"Are you ready Ratio-kun?" L questioned, already knowing that the answer would be yes.

They walked out to the limo and they climbed into the back seat as Watari went to the drivers side of the car, and drove off towards where L was staying.

They arrived to the large complex about thirty minutes later and they quickly made their way to the top floor. Light felt like had had been here before but he wasn't sure; maybe he was just being weird. As soon as they got inside, L grabbed a few sweets and headed for his room to pack. When he walked into the room that L was in, something on the wall caught his eye. A dent.

"L, Why is there a dent in the wall?" he questioned.

"Don't you remember, Ratio-kun? That was the dent I put in the wall when I tried to kick you but you dodged it." He replied casually.

So that's why this place was familiar; It was the room they had stayed in together while working on the Kira case, which meant it was also the place L left him.

"L, why did you leave me like that?" he said, breaking the silence.

L stopped packing a looked at him, giving him a pained expression.

"Do you want to know the truth or a lie?"

"The truth."

"I was becoming too attached to you. I didn't want you to get hurt and I was becoming too close to you Ratio-kun. I drugged you while you were sleeping and I removed everyone and everything from the premises; I had all of the investigation team transferred to new locations so they couldn't tell you what happened. I know it was a cruel way to leave you but I thought it was for the best. I'm sorry."

"Too attached to me? So you didn't want to become my friend? Why? Its not like I was going to tell anyone your secret or anything else like that! You should've known that I'm not like that L!"

"I'm sorry... Believe me, you have no idea how hard it was for me to leave you...and its not that I didn't want to befriend you. It was that I wanted our friendship to become more than that..." He had this strange feeling in his stomach and he didn't know how to describe it or what to call it but he knew he didn't like it. Tears began to form in his eyes but he couldn't understand why. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting like this?

But then, he felt arms wrap around him and pull him close. Light? Why was he embracing him? What's going on?

"Ratio-kun?" L questioned but he got no respond. So he eventually gave in and hugged the slightly taller man back, burying his face in the brunettes chest and breathing in his scent. Light pulled back from L and gave the raven a quick kiss.

"Lets finishing packing your things, Okay?" Light said when he pulled away

L just stood there for a moment. Did Light really just kiss him? Or did he imagine it?

"L? Is something wrong?" Light worriedly asked.

"I'm fine Ratio-kun." He replied as he continued to pack his things into his bag.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" He asked excitedly

"Cuba."

"Why?"

"A research facility has accidentally created a disease that could easily kill off humanity; It has already taken over part of the island and is quickly spreading. It must be stopped before it gets to the mainland or it will cause mass destruction." L said, as if it was a common occurrence.

"What?! Why didn't I know about this? Why isn't it on the news?"

"We told them to keep their mouths shut. We don't want to cause panic."

"This isn't your type of case, though, L. I realize its an important case but don't you usually work on crime cases? I'm sure that a chemical mix up case isn't really your thing." Light questioned

"I took this case because I believe that this outbreak was only partially a mistake. I have come to believe that someone created it intentionally and tried to test it on some human beings but things got out of hand and it spread to the rest of the island. If my theory is true, this will be the biggest case since the Kira investigation. Also, no normal person could figure this out. Since I'm highly trained in science, chemistry and such, I must also find a cure for it or find a way to permanently stop it before it makes it to the main land."

"And you need my help because...?"

"This a large and difficult case Ratio-Kun; Even I need a little help sometimes. But, I also missed your presence so I thought it would be nice to ask you to join us again." L said, smiling

It was true, L missed his brunette rival; But he had no clue that the latter felt the same way about him.

"Its getting late, do you want to work on some cases before getting some sleep or do you want to sleep now?" Light asked, not really caring what the answer might be.

"Lets sleep now. We have to get up fairly early anyways so we might as well get sleep while we can." L zipped up his now full bag and put it by the doorway; clearing the bed in the process.

"Well, goodnight then." Light said as he headed for the other bed room that investigation team used periodically.

L stood there staring at the door after Light closed it. 'Why didn't he stay with me? Why did he go to the other room? I wish he would've stayed... maybe I wouldn't have any nightmares tonight if he was with me...' L took his shirt off and his jeans as well and slid into the bed. he would only get a few hours sleep so he might as well start now. For a long time now, he had been having vivid nightmares that would keep him up for most of the night, causing his insomnia to worsen.

After a few minutes, he finally drifted off to sleep. He immediately began to dream, it was calm at first, he was in a forest somewhere, and he was walking with Light. they were holding hands and just enjoying each others company. They stayed that way for a while when a thud was heard. He turned to see Light laying on the ground, a hoard of Infected surrounding him. L couldn't move, his body was kept in place by vines slowly wrapping up his legs. Light tried to fight the Infected away from himself but they were too great to over power. They began to tear at him and his clothes, they bit into his flesh causing blood to splatter and spill everywhere. He became coated in Lights blood and there was nothing he could do but stand there and watch the brunette be torn to shreds in front of his eyes.

He woke up suddenly with a jolt. He ran his hand through his hair and shakily sat up as he rubbed his face, but when he did, he noticed it was wet. Had he been crying? He needed comfort, but Watari had left for the night to gather information, so he got up and walked to the guest room instead. He crawled into the bed and cuddled up to Lights back, trying his best to refrain from wrapping his arms around the latter, and quickly drifted off into a peaceful deep sleep.

Light awoke the next morning but he wasn't by himself. He carefully turned around to find L, curled up in a fetal position, asleep. Light decided to not question why the small man was here and just leave him be, he seemed as if he never got any rest anyways so this was a good chance for him to catch up on his sleep. He, on the other hand, couldn't go back to sleep, so he stayed awake and pondered what was going to happen in the next few weeks. Would he make it back home? Would he ever see his family again? Questions like this continuously rolled through his mind but they abruptly stopped when he felt L move next to him. He looked over and saw the ravens eyes slowly flutter open, and widening when they saw him.

"Ratio-kun! I-I'm sorry, I should've asked before I came in here last night its just that-"

"Its fine, L" Light replied, trying his best to not laugh at the flustered man.

"What time is it?"

Light rolled over to find and check his phone.

"6:03 am" he replied.

"I suppose we should prepare to leave then."

Light quickly got out of the bed and put the rest of his clothes on and L did the same

Over the next half hour they managed to eat breakfast, shower, put their things in the limo, and get to the airport. L owned a private jet in which he almost always used; save for a few times Watari had to use it and L was forced to fly first class instead. The plane ride itself was boring and much too silent for his liking. Yes, he enjoyed the peacefulness of it but at times it was too much to bear. After several dreaded hours, they finally neared Cuba. He had never been to this island but he always thought of visiting it one day, he finally got his chance but it was an odd reason as to why he was here so it kind of ruined the moment. They were immediately checked for any contaminants and ushered into a safe house.

Once inside, they were taken down several flights of stairs that seemed to extend forever to Light. At the bottom, They went though a double set of doors and a set of scanners that checked for any type of contamination. Once though the scan, they walked into a room that was a reception room and there was a woman setting behind a desk frantically taking and ignoring phone calls. She was so flustered that she didn't even notice them enter, but when she did he seemed a little startled, but quickly regained he composure.

"You must be the researchers we've been waiting on!" She said in heavily accented English.

"Yes. I am Ryuzaki and this is Yagami Light." L said, gesturing towards the latter.

"So you've come to check out our research so far on the Infection? Finally! Someone who might actually give us some major progress! Right this way." she said laughing slightly.

They followed her down a hallway that had about 6 doors on each side, and they entered the second one on the right. They went through yet another contamination scanner and went into a small room with contamination suits lined up along the walls. They were both given the proper suits needed and they proceeded into the next room which was slightly larger with a large, presumably bulletproof, window. The sight grossed Light nearly to his breaking point but he remained in perfect composure. On the other side of said window were several bodies lying on examination tables. They were strapped down with leather straps and had several wires and cords protruding from their bodies that were connected to several monitors. Their bodies were a sickly grey color and there were yellowish blister like masses all over their arms, legs, and torsos. Flesh had been ripped and torn from places on their bodies and blood dried and scabbed around the open wounds. The multitude of wounds they sustained secreted a yellowish green puss like liquid. The most shocking thing was that the rise and fall of their chests was completely absent; They weren't breathing and neither Light nor L saw an EKG anywhere. Were they dead? If so, then why were there so many monitors still connected to the bodies?

"Why are there still monitors attached to the dead bodies?" Light asked, taking the words right out of L's mouth.

"Why? Because they aren't completely dead." a large man said.

"What?!" Light and L said in unison

"Their bodily functions have stopped, but they continue to move around and act solely on instinct, which happens to only be the want to kill. The only way to kill them is to smash or puncture their brain somehow. They cannot be drowned but they can be burned or completely crushed. Medicines and poisons have no effect upon them whatsoever."

They both stared at the row of bodies in disbelief. They were living? How is this possible?

"What caused this disease?" L questioned

"We don't know. We presume it was an accident or some type of freak of nature virus but we aren't sure yet, and we have no clue how to cure it yet."

"I don't believe it was an accident."

"What? That's not possible. No one would do that intentionally and it could've easily been created my nature."

"Yes, that's true. But its most likely wrong. I have come to believe that someone was testing a virus on humans recently but he or she altered it to meet their own desires and implanted it into the human subjects. They expected it to be a controlled test, or so they said, but the infected humans "escaped" and made their way outside to the rest of the island. It wasn't stopped due to the fact that no one was around to stop this occurrence from happening. Think about it. It's highly possible." L said. It seems as though he has already given much though towards this disease and its origin. But why? Its it possible this disease has been around for much longer than the few weeks he was told?

"That's not possible! None of our-"

BOOM!

A massive explosion was heard down the hallway. Everyone got down but as soon as they did, another explosion went off just after the other one.

"Get up! We've gotta move! Now!" the guard yelled demandingly.

Light and L got up and ran for the door way as two more consecutive explosions went off.

"Wait! We cant forget that lady!" Light yelled

"No time! We have to go now, Light!" L responded as another explosion went off.

Light just glared at the man for a moment before turning back and going after the woman anyways. L could be so inconsiderate at times. He ran back through the reception room, passing and shoving though a small horde of scientists and researchers. Just before he got to the barrier that stopped them from reaching the back of the reception desk he looked down the hallway they were just in and there, clad in a lab coat and glasses, stood a woman with blonde hair and a wicked smirk. Just before he could say anything another explosion went off, sending him through the short receptionist barrier. He looked back for the woman but she was gone, all of her. Did he just imagine it? He gave up on the thought and went to search for the woman before their time ran out. As he looked around he found the woman curled up under the counter, violently holding her ears and crying. Light held out his hand and yelled at her for her to come on. She was shocked to see him at first, but wasted no time and quickly took his hand, both of them running for the stairwell. They ran up the stairs as fast as they could, meeting up with L and the guard along the way without stopping.

They ran up the rest of the dreaded flights of stairs and outside towards the safety shelter they had on the research facility campus. The got in and locked the door just as the entire research facility went up in flames in one catastrophic explosion.

"Are you guys okay?" The guard asked

"I'm fine, How are you Ryuzaki?"

"I'm okay as well Light-kun"

"As am I" The woman quietly said.

"I'm Brent, by the way." said the guard. L noted that he's a tall man, about 6'6", short blonde hair that was just a little shorter than lights but styled much more differently, he is heavily muscled , but overall seems like a very nice person.

"And I'm Laura." stated the receptionist. She was a fair woman; about 5'9", long straight black hair, perfectly tan and neat. She seems very nice but very quiet as well.

"So, now what?" Light asked "I mean, its not like we can just go back out there, the explosions might continue."

"We can't go back there obviously, I wonder if anyone else made it out? They would've come here if they did. We should go check the rest of the safe house and make sure that everyone else that may have come here is okay." Laura responded.

"Wait." Light said "I need to ask you a few things."

They all stopped in their tracks and came back.

"What is it Light?" Asked Brent

"Is there anyone that worked in that section of the lab with long, wavy blonde hair?"

"Yeah, she was here a few weeks ago, just before the infection started. No one really knows her name yet so I don't know it either. Why do you ask?" Laura responded, giving him a puzzled look.

"I saw her. Back there. Just before I found you, Laura. She was in the hallway our room was located in and she had this devilish smirk on her face. But then an explosion went off and as it cleared, I saw that she had disappeared."

"That couldn't have been her, she was transferred to a research facility a few hours away last week. She only stayed here for a few days to gather information on some tests we were running on DNA and biomechanical research."

"Maybe she didn't leave like she said she did."

Everyone looked at him as if he were insane, everyone except for L.

"Lets think about this later, we need to go check for others." Brent stated, before turning towards the safe house. Light gave up for the moment and followed them.

They made it to the safe house and closed and locked the heavy metal door behind them, all of them slightly out of breath and very shocked.

They began to clam down and gather themselves once more, but then they heard a noise; It wasn't natural and it wasn't human either. They went back to the door and listened to what was making the noise.

"What is that?" Laura asked

"I'm not sure." Light responded

L began to count how many things were making the sound. One, two, three, four. He continued to count until the noises became too blended and loud to tell how many there were.

"Brent. Do you have any idea what it is?"

Brent was frozen. A look of sheer horror was spread across his face

"They're here. H-How is this possible?! We have the place guarded! No, no, no, no... This can't be happening!"

"Brent, What are you talking about? What's wrong?" Laura asked frantically, trying to shake him out of his daze

They were all startled when they heard loud bangs on the door, as if a multitude of people were violently yet clumsily punching the door;

Dents began to form on the door and it began to buckle at the hinges. They all slowly moved away from the door as it began to bend and several sets of blood shot eyes were visible from the openings.

"Its them... The Infected... They've infiltrated the compound..."

AUTHORS NOTE: So... Yeah .. It was a sucky chapter... Sorry. I shall continue to add to the story anyways because I don't like to not finish something I've started and writing this is a great way to pass time while in snowed in . If you like it, please review! Chapter three will be added in a few weeks after I finish writing the next chapter for my other story.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE!: I am so, so, so, so, sorry for taking FOREVER to update but school has been dreadful and I haven't had much time to write since I have to take care of my dad (whom is 76 (he's my stepdad) and since my step mother passed away last year, long story short, I have to take care of him). I made this chapter extra long and I hope you guys don't dislike it too much, its sorta a filler chapter but its not too boring (I hope). BEWARE: Its a little plot twisty ;D Please review and tell me what you think, you guys have no idea how much I love to get reviews. seriously. I cant open them in class because I smile like a crazy schoolgirl on drugs. They make me so happy, no matter how mean they are. Speaking of which, please don't be too harsh in your reviews, I realize that my story isn't that great, and its fine if you think that too, but if you intend to criticize me and my work, please don't be rude about it. seriously. I don't mind bad reviews but some people go a little too far (you know who you are. you PMed me so no one else could read it. thanks. -_-) I tried to do the fix all my mistakes while writing buuuuut I'm not perfect so there's bound to be a lot of mistakes...

Everything slowed down in the moment that Brent told them that the Infected had infiltrated the compound. It felt as if they were living the moment in another reality that should've never even existed. They each heard the words that the horrified man uttered but hey all wished that they hadn't. The banging on the door continued and L knew the door wouldn't last much longer, no matter how much they wished it would.

"We need to go to the lowest floor. Now!" L yelled, desperately trying to grasp their attention.

Light turned to see the door beginning to give way under the pressure of the Infected. He turned back to Laura whom was trying to snap Brent out of his unconscious state.

"Laura, I'll help you with Brent. We need to move, now!" Light yelled at the woman

She turned to him and nodded in agreement, then grabbed Brent by his right arm. Light walked up to the opposite side of the man and grabbed his other arm and began to pull him to his feet. The slowly made their way towards the stairs and down them with and seemly calm L following closely behind them. As the came close to the first set of doors, They heard the door give way, and Infected poured into the safe house, desperately trying to get to them. They limped towards them while creating noises that sent shivers down Lights spine.

They rushed down the stairs and L and Light both grabbed at the handles of the double set of doors that looked as if they could withstand much more than a few Infected. Light and L began to pull on each door with all of their strength, trying to close them before the Infected reached them. The Infected began to close in on them and were almost within arms reach of both L and Light, even though their doors weren't closed yet. Light began to panic and he knew L was worried too. An Infected reached out and grabbed at Light but he quickly punched it in the face, causing it to fall backward and trip a few other Infected. Light went back to closing his door when he felt someone else helping him. It was L. The small man had finally gotten his door closed while Light punched the zombie like creature and went to help him.

When the door closed, it caused both of them to stumble and fall on top of each another. Light and L both groaned slightly as they raised up, but when they opened their eyes, they realized that Light had landed directly on top of L, putting them both in a very awkward position.

"S-Sorry Ryuzaki!" Light stammered and quickly got away from the raven, apologizing several more times.

"No need to worry, Yagami-Kun. I'm just glad you're okay." L replied honestly, with a slight smirk. This caused Light face to heat up slightly and look away from the smaller man.

"Are you guys okay?" Laura asked, with a horrified and worried expression spread across her paled face.

"Yes, We are fine, Miss Laura." L replied for the both of them.

"Lets get going then." Light said as he stood and retook his place next to Brent, whom was slowly beginning to regain consciousness.

They walked for what seemed like forever, but what most likely to be only a few minutes. As they descended, they closed three more sets of doors that were identical to the first set. The opened a single door at the bottom of the stairwell, bracing themselves for what was to come, but instead were stunned by the sight before them. They walked through the door and took in the sight before them. The safe house wasn't a house at all, but instead was a giant underground cave that could easily house several hundred people with plenty of room to spare. The cave seemed as if it were naturally lighted even though they were probably several hundred feet underground. There was a large place that had many tables and a medium sized building next to it, which was probably used as a kitchen, Several large houses the could house 20 people each, slightly smaller homes that were located behind the larger ones that could house a small family, A gigantic pool of water that looked to be naturally created since it wasn't perfectly shaped and it had a waterfall flowing into it from high above, a field with crops of all kinds growing in it, an orchard filled with fruits of all kinds, another large building that was most likely used to hold meetings, and some other smaller buildings. If they weren't in the current situation that they were in, Light would swear he had stumbled upon paradise. They walked farther into the cave, knee high grass crunching slightly under their feet. They were quickly forgetting the fear and worry the had only moments ago. The cave was ginormous and was stunningly beautiful, it would be a perfect place to live for all of eternity. In what looked to be the middle of the cave on the ceiling, was a large, man made hole; but its use was still a mystery to him, and to anyone else who may have noticed it. As they walked, Light helped Laura lay Brent under a large fruit tree, and as they stood once again, Laura began to call out into the cave.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She scanned the area in hopes to see life of some sort but found nothing.

"Hello?!" she called again, though she still never received a reply

"Hm... I guess we're the only ones he-"

"Hello?" a quiet voice asked from behind a tree in the grove behind them.

They spun around to find a woman, whom looked to be about twenty years of age, step out from behind the tree with a basket of fruit in her hands. The woman seemed shocked to find them here and vice versa. Light looked at her curiously, taking in her features. She has long black hair that reaches her waist, she is slightly short in height for her age but it suited her, her skin is pale but not unhealthily pale, her face is completely blemish free, and she had eyes as black as a moonless night. He also noted that he accent was English, but she didn't look to be entirely of English decent.

"W-Who are you?" she asked

"I believe we wish to know the same of you." L replied

"I'm Asura, I arrived here only a few days ago." she replied sweetly, gaining courage

"Hello Asura, I'm Laura, and this is Brent, Mr. Yagami, and Ryuzaki. We all fled here after our lab on this base exploded and the Infected attacked us." Laura said as her face and voice sorrowed

"Are there any other people here, Miss Asura?" L asked

"Please, call me Zura, and yes, there are many others here. They are all in the commons area discussing housing and such. We've been staying in there for the past few nights but we plan to move into the available homes soon." she replied

"Will you please take us there, Zura?" Light asked the girl.

She never noticed his presence before, but now she wondered how she didn't. She stared at Light in awe for what felt like an eternity, but what was only a few short seconds. She was stunned greatly by his looks and charms, so much that as she stared she looked like a deer in headlights. She soon realized she probably looked ridiculous and snapped out of her daze. By now, Brent had woken up and was staring at Asura like she was some kind of psychopath.

"Oh! Um, Sure! Of course Mr. Yagami. This way please." She stammered as she began to quickly walk of towards the direction of the largest building.

Light ran up to Zura, leaving everyone else far behind them.

"Hey! Zura! Wait up!" He finally reached her and began to walk with her "Haha, Slow down! Youre leaving everyone in the dust." he said good heartedly

"Oh, sorry Mr. Yagami" she relied sweetly

"Call me Light, okay? Hm, I should probably tell Laura and Brent the same..." As soon as he finished the sentence, he ran back towards the others.

"Damn it..." she muttered under her breath as she walked.

As she walked to the center, she couldn't get Light out of her head. He flooded her thoughts and it was driving her crazy, though she also didn't really mind. _"You know, now that I think about it, being stuck here with a guy like that by my side might not be so bad..."_

They neared the commons area and she asked them to stay outside until she spoke to someone about them. She didn't want to take them there immediately since they may get mad at her for doing so. She opened and quickly disappeared behind the metal door then closed it tightly behind her. They all stood there, not knowing what to do or say.

"That girl seems very nice, maybe this won't be so bad for a little while." Laura said, breaking the silence

"I don't know what to think of her. She seems very nice and all but she was staring at me kinda creepily earlier." Light added.

L looked over at Light with a knowing look. He could tell that Asura was attracted to Light, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before Light became attracted to her as well. Now that he thought about it, Asura was probably Lights type, and around his age as well, and that thought bothered L more than it probably should. Then he realized his train of thoughts and immediately pushed them to the back of his mind. If Light chose to be hers, then so be it.

After what seemed like forever, Asura came back and motioned for them to follow her. They each stepped inside the building and noticed that all of the other people inside were kids. There were a few adults here and there but the majority of them were kids between the ages of five to thirteen. There were a few older kids and such, like Asura, around the age of fifteen to eighteen or so. They walked around the perimeter of the room to avoid the rambunctious children and they chatted and played. But Light noticed something odd about them. They weren't entirely like normal kids. They played and talked but they each had a unique quirk. One kid talked to another as he tried to solve a Rubix cube without looking, as if it were totally normal; one child put together a very large puzzle as he tried to solve an advanced equation on a chalk board, and the child only looked to be about seven years of age; Another kid wove patterns with string between his fingers as he watched others play a game, and the differences went on and on. _'Maybe I'm just overthinking it...' _Light thought to himself. They came to a stop at a door that lead into a small building and Asura opened the door for them and motioned for them to all walk inside. They each did as told and slipped into the room without making a noise. They stood in silence as they watched an elderly man try to clean the place up a little. He was dusting with a rag of some sort and he didn't even hear them enter. Asura cleared her throat to gain his attention, but to no avail.

"I brought them like you asked, sir." Asura said, finally gaining the mans attention. He turned around to face them with slight shock on his face after noticing L and Light, which quickly disappeared. He walked toward them and cleared his throat as well.

"Hello! Zura told me you were in a bit of a predicament when your lab exploded. Hm... that must've been what we heard. Oh, No matter! I'm not officially in charge here but I help with that aspect when needed. Oh! Where are my manners?" He walked towards them and extended his hand towards Laura, then Brent, then Light, and finally L. The man saw the shocked expressions plastered across L and Lights face and he gave them each a look of reassurance before returning to stand in front of them.

"My name is Minoru, may I ask for your names as well?" They each gave their names; L giving the man his alibi although he didn't need it.

L and Light both tried to control their overly shocked expressions but they couldn't help themselves. The man in front of them wasn't the man he said he was. He isn't Minoru- He is Watari- And he is stuck in this underground cave with them during an apocalypse and they didn't even have the slightest clue why. They stood frozen by shock and Ls thumb went straight to his mouth as he thought about the current situation.

"I will assign your homes then you can go get settled in, okay? You will be living in pairs in the smaller homes behind the larger ones, since we are using the lager homes for the children. Brent, you will be staying with another young man that is about your age; Asura, you will be housing with Laura, okay?"

Asura sent him a glare but agreed anyways; She wanted to house with Light.

"Ryuzaki, you will be housing with Light. Asura, will you show them to their homes?"

Asura agreed even though she felt like throwing a tantrum in hopes to get her way and share a home with Light.

They all turned and left the room, following closely behind Asura, though L and Light both wanted to stay behind and question Watari endlessly, but they left the room anyway and followed Asura. They received several stares and strange looks from the children and adults, but that was to be expected; they were strangers after all. They finally made their way through the building and back outside. The weather was perfect in this cave, It was neither too hot nor too cold; it was warm but to a comforting state. It would be plenty warm enough for crops and such to grow, but not nearly enough for someone to over heat quickly. They walked though the tall grass that grew all around them as they ventured to their new homes.

"This will be your new home Brent, another guy already lives there but you should get along just fine. His name is Zander, and he can have a slight attitude at times, but hes really nice and cool once you get to know him." Asura said as she motioned towards a home the color of the sky. Brent slowly walked towards his new home and hesitantly let himself in. They walked a few more steps down the stone path and Asura stopped again.

"This is my house, the one I will be sharing with Laura." She added the last part with just a slight tinge of sarcasm and hatred.

"Your house is down there," she pointed to a lavender house and the very end of the path. " I'm going to go clean up and get some sleep, once the sun goes down its lights out, Literally. I suggest you do the same, guys. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." she said as she stretched and yawned, She began to ascend her steps to her home and Laura followed in suit.

L and Light both bid their farewells to them for the night and headed for their home. When they entered, they noticed that it wasn't quite modern, but it was far from being outdated and lifeless. The homes looked like a normal home that you would find overlooking the beach. It was far from being extravagant, but it had a very homey feeling. As they stood in the doorway, they quickly took in their new surroundings. Light noticed that to the left of him was a dining room with a small simple wooden table and chairs, to his left was a living room with a couch and sofa, but no TV. In front of them was a staircase that led to two rooms, which Light assumed to each be a bedroom with a bathroom attached to each room. Also in front of them was a hallway that presumably led to a kitchen or some other kind of small room. The home was a creamy caramel color with dark stone floors, which caused Light to love the house even more due to the color combination. He walked a little farther into the house but stopped when he didn't hear L moving forward as well. He turned to face the smaller man, whom had a thumb to his mouth and was staring at the floor.

"Ryuzaki, is something wrong?" Light asked the seemingly troubled man. L looked up with a shocked expression then calmed once more.

"No, nothing is wrong, Light-kun" He said as him nibbled slightly on his thumb. Light walked up to the raven and placed his hands on his shoulders, gaining his attention once more.

"L, please tell me what is wrong." He told him as he looked into the smaller mans onyx eyes.

"Light-kun, what do you think of Asura-san?" L asked hesitantly

"What are you talking about, L?"

"Nothing, just forget it." L said as he began to walk away. Light grabbed him by his shoulders and spun him around to face him again.

"L, tell me what is wrong. If you don't get it off your chest its going to bother you. and don't try to lie. You know I'll just see right through it." Light said with a slight smirk. He knew L had to tell him the truth, and L knew that too.

"You seem very, attracted to Asura-san. Is she your replacement for Miss Amane? They don't seem very alike but there's a 70% chance that you miss Miss Amane and you are trying to replace her with Asura-san." L said as he looked Light directly in his caramel eyes.

Light stared at the man in shock. He thought about what he had just said and the more he thought about it the more he tried his best to not laugh. Lights face heated slightly and a smile began to form upon his face. Suddenly, he burst out in laughter, scaring L in the process.

"Light-kun? Are you okay?" L asked as he stared in utter confusion at the man that was laughing uncontrollably.

"So THATS what was bothering you? You think I miss Misa? Wow, L, That's surprising! You of all people should know how much I dislike Misa. And besides, isn't it kinda clear I'm gay? Any normal man would fall head over heels for Misa but I couldn't care less. I think that's enough proof in itself." Light had finally stopped laughing and wiped a small tear from the corner of his eye. L continued to watch Light, without a word, as the man calmed himself. Light looked up suddenly with a look of realization that confused L slightly.

"Wait, L, Are you... Jealous? Are you jealous of Asura?" Light asked, trying to not laugh again.

"No, Light-kun, I'm not jealous of Asura-san. I was only curious to see if you were using her as a replacement for Miss Amane."

Light pulled the slightly shorter man into a hug, startling L greatly.

"I told you that you cant lie to me, L." Light purred.

L tensed up at the sound of his voice, and was soon let go of the odd embrace, though he wouldn't say he didn't enjoy it.

"Hey, I'm gonna go take a shower, okay?" Light asked the raven.

"Okay." L replied, wandering toward the kitchen in search of sweets.

Light climbed the staircase and opened the first door, noticing that it was a bedroom. It was simple yet nice, it had a king sized bed, a door which he presumed led to a bathroom, and two glass doors that led to a balcony that over looked the large pool of water in the distance. He walked inside and opened the door, which lead to a closet.

"Where is the bathroom?" he mumbled under his breath

He continued to walk around the room but found nothing of use but a dresser filled with clothes, for both men and women. He closed the drawers, after gathering some clean clothes, and walked out of the room. He walked up to the only other door on the top floor and pushed it open; It led to a bathroom.

He walked in and was slightly shocked by the size of the room; It wasn't a huge room but it was larger than most bathrooms. He looked around for another door that led to a bedroom but all he found was a closet of towels and such.

"Where is the other bedroom and bathroom?" he muttered to himself. He walked out of the room and called down to L, whom was in the kitchen looking for sweets.

"Hey, L? Is there another bedroom or bathroom down there?"

"No, Light-kun, there isn't. Why do you ask?" he replied

Light was shocked that there wasn't another bedroom but he just shrugged it off and went to take his shower. He walked into the bathroom and began to undress when it dawned on him that he and L were going to have to share a bed. The thought didn't bother him much, seeing that they shared a bed for a very long time when the Kira case was happening, but the man had very odd sleeping habits. Since he had insomnia, he tended to stay up most of the night and watch him sleep, which bothered him greatly.

Light pushed the thought to the back of his mind and got into the steaming shower. He always loved an overly hot shower because it helped to clear and calm his mind. He lathered shampoo through his hair and began to wash his body with the soap provided in the shower. He heard L calling for him outside but he paid the man no mind, he just continued to take his shower and deal with L later. Suddenly, the shower curtain went flying open, causing him to scream and jump, which caused him to slip and fall in the shower.

"What the hell, L?!" Light yelled at the clearly amused detective.

"You should've replied when I yelled at you outside of the bathroom, Light-kun." L replied, trying to stifle a laugh and avoid taking in the entire scene before him. It took all of his strength to not look lower, and lower, and...

"I ignored you because I was taking a shower!" Light said as he stood again and wrapped himself in a towel, managing to stop Ls train of thought.

"Sorry, Light-kun. I must inform you that Miss Asura wishes for us to be up early in the morning. She will be here very early to show us around the safe house."

"And you couldn't have waited to tell me that?!" Light yelled at the seemingly insane man

"I suppose I could have, If you had just said so as I was yelling at you from outside the bathroom." L replied simply

"L, I swear to god, if you don't leave right now and let me finish my shower, I will make sure you never eat another sweet again." Light said through gritted teeth. L didn't reply, instead, he just turned and left, leaving Light there to finish his shower.

L walked back down the stairs and into the den, and walked over and sat down on the slightly plush sofa. He wasn't exactly happy that Light threatened his sweets but he supposed he deserved it for barging in on him like that. He looked out the window to see that it was still light outside, and we wondered if he should go talk to Watari or not. He had many questions he wanted to ask but he wasn't sure if this was the right time to do so. He pondered the thought and decided to go talk to the elderly man. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, since he couldn't find any cake, and set out towards the commons area.

After a fairly long walk, he arrived and slowly opened the door, he quietly walked through the corridor and up to the room they had been in earlier that day. He opened the door without knocking and for Watari sitting in a chair and a small table that had been placed there for him to sit at and work on what seemed to be some for of a communication device.

"Watari?" L questioned, startling the older man.

"Ryuzaki! I didn't expect to see you so soon!" The old man replied

"Why are you here, Watari? And why are all of these other people and children here as well? What happened?" Ls mind was filled with questions but he decided to ask the most basic ones first

"I did as I was told but there were some complications, which resulted in us ending up here." The elder stated simply

"Okay, explain?"

"You instructed me to check on the children of the Whammy house located here in Cuba, in which I did. But, for some reason, many of those things that you call "Infected" showed up and began to close in on us while I was there." He explained.

L stayed silent, willing the man to continue his explanation.

"We began to use fire power to stop them but once we figured out that the only way to kill them was to damage their head somehow, we were almost out of ammunition. We gathered all of the children and adults into vehicles and began to drive away from the hoard, only we intended to get to our own safe house, not this one." He paused, recalling memories

"I knew of this safe house and I always kept it on mind just in case, Its a good thing our safe house was built farther away from the Whammy house, just in case of a bombing or something of the sort, but it was more military like than this one. Our vehicles began to run out of fuel and there was no where that we could stop so I instructed everyone to come here, I informed the guards of this compound as we arrived and they left us through without a problem. We didn't lead the Infected here, so I'm not sure how some many got here at once, but I assure you that they cant get down here. I left all of the doors open besides the top one so if anything happened, that hopefully you could make it here as well, and my assumption was correct." He stated, finishing his explanation

"Was anyone injured on the way here?" L asked carefully

"No, I'm afraid there were a few fatalities..." The old mans voice carried off

"How many? Who?"

"On the way here, one of our vehicles experienced some issues and ended up exploding before it could get here. None of the other children saw it, since it was very far behind us."

Ls heart wrenched at the thought, but no emotion was shown on his pale face. He had so many more questions to ask, but instead he decided to change the subject a little and ask about a certain female he had met earlier that day.

"Watari, who is Asura? I don't remember reading any of her files or having any knowledge of her joining and of the Whammy houses, and she defiantly isn't Cuban, she seems to be a mixture of Japanese and English decent."

Watari stiffened at the question. He was hoping the L wouldn't ask about Asura, because he didn't want to tell L, especially not now. He wasn't supposed to say anything to either of them, though Asura and Watari knew some things that L didn't. He was just glad she didn't know what L looked like. The older man sighed, but never relaxed, and this didn't go unnoted by L, it only raised his curiosity even more.

"Watari. Who is she?" L asked again, with more demand to his voice than normal. He stared into the eyes of the elder, desperately trying to find an answer. But the answer he got was far from anything he could've ever guessed.

"L, Asura is your little sister."

AUTHORS NOTE: *hides behind my Sebastian-kun* okay... so... please don't be mad at me for this chapter, I realize that it most likely sucked but... It was necessary to write it this way to set up the upcoming chapters. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! Please? reviews are one of the best things ever to writers. Okay, maybe not ALL writers, but the vast majority of us. We love them more than L loves sweets! So please review; not just on my story, but on ANY story you have read of really like. it may seem stupid but its not. trust me. Any whom... thanks for reading so far and I shall try my best to get the next chapter uploaded within a month ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE!: So... Finals are over! HUZZAH! So now I shall finally have time to update (hopefully)! I hope you like the story so far because I really enjoy writing it!

L stood in silence and stared at the elderly man. His mind was reeling and, for the first time in a very long time, he didn't know what to do or how to react. His thumb went directly to his lips and he stared at the floor blankly. The silence in the room was intense yet calming at the same time. L fell deeper into thought but just as he was about to be completely engrossed in the questions playing though his mind, Watari cleared his throat and it startled him out of his thoughts.

"I know this is very... odd news to hear, especially under our certain circumstances, but I assumed it would be best to break the secret I've withheld for some time now, and tell you, just in case something... tragic were to happen to you or I."

The old man finished with a sorrowful look spread across his wrinkled and aged face.

"Why didn't you tell me that I had some form of a family? Why didn't you tell me about Asura sooner? What has been going on that you haven't told me about?"

L had many more questions to ask the elder, but they would have to wait.

"Asura doesn't know I'm associated with you; She just believes I work for the Whammy House as one of the assistants to the owner or something of the sort. If I told her about you being L, it would blow your cover and cause major problems. She has been searching for you for about a year or so now, and has asked me to help her with her search. I agreed, seeing that, in the future, it would be good for you to have family relations and such. I don't help her much, but when she needs information I gather about half of what she asks for and take it to her or send it to her. I only send her bits and pieces, some of which has been slightly altered, but it keeps her from gaining too much information." Watari paused for a moment as he tried to find the right words to say

"You work much too hard on your cases, you rarely ever take a break, and its usually forced. I didn't want to tell you about Asura and I working together to find you because it might've upset you or you could've put up barriers around yourself to keep her away. You rarely have any social interaction and you usually try to rid yourself of it. I was afraid that you wouldn't even give her a chance to get to know you or vice versa. She is very independent and she wants to do as much of this on her own as she can, so try your best to not interfere or tell her anything about you, who you really are, or anything of the sort. She could easily put two and two together and that could cause problems. L, you've both had a very hard life, and I think you both really need this. She needs the accomplishment of finding her last family member to put her mind at ease and in a better state, and you need her company and the feeling of actual family relations."

L watched the man in disbelief and then began to pace while trying to process the information. He was slightly troubled by this issue that has arisen and he wasn't quite sure how to address it, seeing as he has never been in a situation like this before.

"She's very much like you, you know. She's very intelligent, though she chooses to act silly and weird most of the time, and she's very independent. She doesn't like to work with others for very long, if at all. I will never understand why you have chosen to work with Mr. Yagami for so long, you've never stayed around anyone for very long, besides myself of course, and it surprises me that you seem to enjoy his company." Watari finished with a furrowed brow.

L knew why he decided to be around Light, but he also knew that he could never tell Watari that reason. Watari would most likely become very angry with him for developing feelings for the brunette. L pondered what the man had said to him and he knew that he should keep Asura a secret from Light. If Light found out that Asura was his sister it could cause Light to avoid him and Asura both, and the last thing he wanted was for his brunette to be out of his life once again.

'Wait? My brunette? Light-kun isn't mine. Why would I think such a thing? Maybe I need to get some rest, that would help I suppose.' L thought to himself

"L, why don't you go back to where you are staying and get some rest and eat something; you've had a very hard day and you need to rest. We can discuss this matter more later, if not tomorrow." Watari said soothingly, as he saw the troubled expression L wore. "We need to figure out what to do about _Them_ and how to get out of here, but we cant do that if you are fatigued."

L didn't reply, he only nodded in agreement and turned to leave. He opened the door to the tiny room and began to make his way towards the main exit. His mind was so clouded with thought that he didn't even realize that he was outside until a rush a air hit him causing his hair to ruffle in the breeze. It had grown fairly dark out but everything was still fairly visible but that wouldn't be so within the next hour. He began to walk towards the home he shared with Light, his mind still deep in thought, until he noticed an orchard to his right that was filled with several types of fruit, and he decided to pick some apples if they were present. He walked into the tightly packed area and began to look for the bright red fruit that he sought for. He walked through the trees, spotting many types of fruits, such as apples, peaches, pears, and several others.

After picking several bright red apples, he began to continue through the orchard. He walked for what seemed like an hour but was actually just a few minutes. He spotted a few small bushes that seemed to have berries on them. As he neared them, he noticed that many of the berries were gone from the blackberry, raspberry, and blueberry bushes. He then just shrugged and began to make his way back to his new home. He climbed the stairs of the home then walked though the door without making a sound. L began to walk towards the kitchen, but stopped when Light emerged from said room. As he approached L, all the raven could do was stare. Lights hair was still wet from the shower he had taken and since it was quite warm in their home, Light had taken the liberty to pass on wearing a shirt and only wore boxers. L stood before Light emotionless, though in his mind he was cursing at Light for not wearing proper clothing. It was hard enough for him to not think about the brunette and this definitely wasn't helping. Light had approached L to the point so that they were only a few feet apart, he had a slight smirk to his face and it made L wonder just what he was up to.

"Where did you get the apples?" Light asked

"From the orchard, obviously."

"Hm." Light looked at the apples as if his mind was clouded by deep thought for a moment, though the smirk was still present upon his face.

"Its too bad you have those," the brunette began "I just made some sweets. But, I guess you'll be too full to eat them after you eat those."

Light finished with a nod of his head towards the apples. L's eyes widened at the mentioning of sweets and he quickly made his way for the kitchen without even giving a backwards glance towards Light. Light laughed to himself slightly at the ravens strange actions, then began to make his way towards the kitchen as well. As he entered the kitchen, he realized that L had placed the already forgotten apples on the counter and had already consumed four of the eight sweets he had made. They weren't anything overly special, just some kind of berry tart that his mom showed him how to make when he was a small child. He was surprised that he remembered how to make them, but when he saw the berry bushes outside, he knew that he should attempt to make some for L. He watched as L consumed the last of the tarts, only to look sadly upon the tray the tarts were recently resting upon. L turned to face Light with a smile on his face, it was subtle, but those who knew the raven well would be able to tell that it was there.

L walked towards the doorway of the kitchen with his head down slightly, still pouting from the lack of sweets, and paused. He turned back towards Light and approached the slightly taller man. L quickly wrapped his arms around Light and pulled him into an embrace. The action startled Light greatly but he slowly returned the hug, burying his face in the ravens messy hair.

"Thank you for the sweets, Light-kun" L said, still wrapped in Lights arms.

"You're welcome, L"

L pulled himself from Lights embrace and began to make his way for the doorway once more, trying to hide the blush upon his face. He casually took his shirt off and flung it over his shoulder, the raised his arms above his head a stretched. The house had grown quite warm and his shirt wasn't helping at all. Light watched L as he removed his shirt, and he couldn't help but notice how fit L actually was. Underneath the baggy white shirt and jeans he always wore, you would think he were malnutritioned or extremely unfit, but his six-pack told Light other wise. It made him wonder if he still played tennis, even though he wasn't around to play with him. L finished stretching and he turned back towards Light.

"Raito, I'm going to go take a shower and then try to figure out how we are going to solve this problem that has arisen. I suggest you get some sleep, we are going to have a long day tomorrow."

"Oh, no. You're going to bed, too. You need to sleep as well, L." Light retorted

L hated arguing with Light, but sometimes, he didn't mind letting the brunette get his way. Only sometimes though. Light always made him get a lot of rest during the Kira investigation, mostly because they were handcuffed together and Light hated going without sleep, but also he saw that L needed rest like a normal human being. L pondered the idea for a moment, considering the pros and cons of going to sleep, and decided to let Light win.

"Okay, fine. I'll go take a shower and then go to bed." L said with a wave of his hand as he made his way towards the stairs.

Light followed him until they were both standing in front of the two doors.

"Light, may I ask where the other bedroom is?" L asked, getting the answer he was secretly hoping for

"There isn't another bedroom, but that's okay, I don't mind sharing." Light said casually as he shrugged and made his way for the bedroom.

L nodded in response then he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He tossed his dirty shirt on the floor, then proceeded to do the same with his pants. He then turned on the shower and made the water as hot as possible, He needed to feel the scalding water upon himself to help drown out the thought of Light for a bit. He stepped into the shower and let the hot blissfulness take him over.

Light walked over to the left side of the bed and crawled under the sheets. He was so tired from today and his body ached from an accident at work that happened a few days before he found L again. L. Why was that insane detective always on his mind? He knew he had feelings for L, but he was beginning to wonder if those feelings were stronger than he originally thought. His mind replayed the coffee shop scene over and over, as if he were stuck in time, being forced to live through a Deja Vu like trance. He buried his face in his pillow, in hopes to drown the thoughts out. He knew that L had once had feelings for him, and he knew that those feelings must still be there somewhat, or else the raven wouldn't have kissed him. Light wasn't quite sure what L thought of him. L had shown and stated that he had feelings for Light, but that could just be caused from lack of attention from a significant other, and Light didn't want to be used, even if it wasn't intentional. He shouldn't let himself fall for L, he cant. He should've never his him back or kissed him in the hotel room; he shouldn't have let his mind get the better of him. Or should he?

He shook his head slightly, trying to clear his mind of thoughts, if only for a short second. Light wasn't sure on how to handle the situation, especially under their current circumstances. The Infected. The guts, the limbs barely attached to their bodies, the rotting flesh, the puss, the smell, the noises they made, the thought of once living people ripping the flesh off of another still living person and they screamed and flailed in a futile attempt to save what is left of their dying body. All of those sickening thoughts filled his mind once more, causing him to become nauseated. 'What were those things anyways? Yeah, they are human, or at least they used to be, but what are they now? Could they be saved? Or were they too far gone?' Light had too many questions and they were all unanswered; that bothered him greatly. what about his parents and sister? Are they okay? Do they know of the awful things going on here? Are they living in oblivious blissfulness? Or have they become one of... Them?' The thought of his family becoming anything like Them caused Light to want to scream out and cry. He hated the thought, but he couldn't get it to stop tormenting his mind.

"What are we going to do?" Light whispered to himself.

He heard the shower switch off and he pulled his face out of his pillow and resumed lying normally once again. L left the bathroom and made his way over to the shared bedroom, and quietly made his way inside in an attempt to not wake Light. Light sat up and looked at L, his hair was still wet and all he wore was a pair a boxers. L looked at Light and Light just shrugged and returned to a more comfortable position by laying on his side. He felt L crawl under the sheets and ball up into a fetal position, facing him, and eventually fall into a deep sleep. After a short while, L stirred in his sleep, causing Light to wake as well. L wrapped his arms around Light, and buried his face in Lights chest. Instead of pushing L away, like in conscience told him to, Light wrapped his arms around L and pulled him close, burying his face in the smaller mans hair once more, and falling back into a deep sleep.

He could let himself fall for the beautiful raven just a little, couldn't he?

AUTHORS NOTE!: TA-DAH! There's my short and sucky chapter! I hope you enjoyed it at least a little, even if it wasn't that great... Please please please review as always! I love getting reviews (Bad or good)! Thanks for reading this so far!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

I'm not going to bother listing all of the awful things that have happened in the past few months but now that that is over I can finally start writing again! HELL YEAH! ik ik some of you may have gotten upset that I promised and update and I didn't update of that I haven't updated in FOREVER... you have no idea how guilty I feel about it... anyways, I promise to update every chance I get, which will be much more frequent because I have recently discovered that my teacher doesn't care if I use my phone or laptop in her classes and I have her for several hours each day so yay! anyways, I hope you like this chapter, please leave a review, it always makes my day when I find out someone actually likes what I wrote.

The suns light flowed through the hole in the roof of the cave like structure and illuminated nearly every nook and cranny in its golden glow. It flowed through the trees and pond, and it slowly crept its way up and through the windows of each of the homes that were inhabited by the survivors. It flowed through the windows causing some to stir slightly and slowly awake to the new day, while others chose to ignore the suns light and attempt to fall back into the dreams they were once having. Light filled the bedroom the raven and brunette were sharing, causing the latter to stir and mentally curse at the unwelcomed brightness.

Lights eyes slowly fluttered open and began to take in the room around him. He began to move his arms so that he could stretch his body in an attempt to wake up his muscles that were not yet ready to wake up, but his arms were wrapped around something, or to be specific someone, and it put Light in a very difficult position. He looked down at L's sleeping face, which was half buried in Lights chest due to L snuggling into the brunette. Light couldn't help but stare at the strange detective for at least a moment. The raven looked so peaceful, as though nothing could hurt him, but at the same time he looked so fragile, almost as if he were a porcelain doll. Light lifted his arm that wasn't underneath the raven and softly stroked his face.

Light knew he couldn't be with L, no matter how much the thought pained him. L would never love him back, and even if he did, he wouldn't want to be in a relationship with Light because he is constantly working on cases and he wouldn't have time for the brunette. Light still didn't fully understand why L had kissed him in his bedroom, especially since as far as he could tell, L isn't even gay, but Light had a hunch that L was just curious and he wanted to satisfy his curiosity, which is exactly what Light did in their once shared bedroom back in Japan. Light hadn't been able to get that kiss off of his mind and he simply could help himself but to at least give L a small kiss, even if it was just to test his reaction. Light was hoping L would be happy about the kiss but all he received was a slightly shocked yet still dull look from L. It was something that caused Lights heart to break slightly, yet he just played it off and went to the spare room down the hall, because he knew that he couldn't face L at the time or he would shatter and break down in front of L, and that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

Light snapped himself out of his thoughts about L, and his mind began to focus on someone else; Asura. She was a strange girl but she seemed to be very nice as well. She acted a little strange the day before, especially when she stared at him wide eyed in a way that even caused Brent to think she is strange. She actually seems to be fairly nice though, Light wouldn't mind befriending her actually, she might be useful to him later.

He was snapped out of his thoughts once again, this time due to his body screaming at him. He really needed to pee. But there was an adorable sleeping raven in his arms. Light laid motionless for a moment, trying to decide what route of action to take, but as his body's screams grew more and more annoying, the decision was practically made for him. He groaned lightly and he slowly began to slide his arm out from under L, in a crappy attempt to not wake the smaller man. L stirred slightly causing Light to pause so that L wouldn't wake any further, but once L settled again Light finished freeing his arm and slowly slid out of the bed.

He tiptoed through the room and around the bed, constantly watching L so that if he stirred again, Light could stop his movements once more so that L could go back to sleep and catch up on the rest that Light knew the raven had been deprived of. He was nearly to the door of the room now, and he hadn't taken his eye off of L, everything was going smoothly but Light soon found that L had neglected to put his jeans away from the night before and before the brunette knew it, he was on the floor with a newfound headache. The loud thud and yelp created by Light as he tumbled down startled L greatly and he jolted awake which ended up with the raven falling out of the bed and landing harshly on the floor as well.

"Ow! Damn..." Light said as he sat up rubbing his head. He looked down at the jeans that caused this mess and gave them a scowl while kicking them off and across the room. He turned and looked at L who was now sitting up with a completely dazed and astonished look spread across his face. Light stood slowly and made his way over to L, he held out his hand to the raven and helped him up. L was slightly shocked at the gesture, but he accepted it anyways. L took the brunettes hand and rose to his feet, stumbling slightly and falling onto Light, the latter just held him and then stood him upright again. L blushed slightly at the embrace but chose to ignore it in hopes that it would go away and Light simply disregarded the slight look of embarrassment that rushed across L's face. Light pulled away from L and made his way and out the door to the bathroom, while L just stood there thinking of what to do. He soon realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes other than his boxers and decided that clothes would be necessary, so he quickly put his jeans from the day before back on and he found a loose fitting t-shirt in a drawer of the dresser. He stretched his body, feeling the random joints of his body snap and pop caused him to breathe a sigh of relief, and then made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. As he walked in, he found a bowl of apples sitting before him, along with Asura who had apparently helped herself in and was now sitting on the counter eating an apple.

"Good morning, Ryuzaki!" Asura stated slightly cheerfully

"Good morning, Miss Asura." L replied blandly while grabbing a red apple

"So...Um... What was that loud noise a few minutes ago?" She asked

"It seems that Light-kun tripped over a pair of jeans that I had accidentally left on the floor." L replied bluntly, giving her a plain yet amused look

"Oh..." She replied, trying her hardest to not laugh at the thought of the fiasco. Light then entered the kitchen as well, seeing Asura and L talking and eating apples. He walked over and grabbed one as well, taking a bite of it before speaking to the other two.

"Good morning!" Light said to the two rather cheerfully

"Minoru asked me to bring you guys to the Commons area so we can talk and discuss some things and maybe figure some stuff out." Asura replied after waving slightly to Light.

"Okay, I guess we should go then." Light said as he made his way for the front door.

L, Light, and Asura walked out the front door and made their way across the meadow between them in the commons area. As they walked Light took in the area around him and the others. He noticed the waterfall flowing into the pool of clear water, The children ranging of all ages playing in a small field next to a forest of trees, The other houses next to theirs, and the several buildings that made up what little community they had. It was surprising that this place was so peaceful, it was as though the hell that was happening just outside of this cave wasn't even real. As though those who were once healthy and happy we're now tearing each other apart as though it were in their natural instinct to do so, as though they weren't even human just recently, as if none of this madness ever even happened and they could all live happily ever after here for the rest of their lives. Light wasn't sure how much information the younger ones knew, or how much the adults knew, but what he did know is that none of them had a better chance of figuring out how to get out of here besides him and L.

"Hey, Zura?"

"Yeah?" She replied, turning to face him

"You know that opening up there?" He said, pointing to the hole in the caves roof

"Yeah?"

"How are the infected not coming through that?"

"I asked Laura the same thing last night, apparently there's a pretty tall fence around it."

"Oh, okay, that would make sense, thank you."

They continued to walk for a few more moments as Light thought of possible flaws of the fence but he came up with only two: They learned how to climb or they broke it down. They finally reached the doors of the commons area, Asura pushed open the doors while L and Light quickly followed her inside. Asura decided to leave the doors propped open to let a breeze blow through and cool off the room as they talked with each other. Minoru motioned for the three to come over and have a seat with the rest of them at the table as they walked through the doors. They joined him at the table along with Laura, Brent, and another man that Light had never seen before. Light sat just to the left of the man that he had never seen before and L sat at his left. What Light had first noticed about the new man that he was incredibly gorgeous. He had shaggy black hair that looked as though it had a slight tint of brunette mixed in with it. He also has a very boyish face, but not too boyish. Not the point that the man looked like a child, It made him look youthful and plesatly different. The man looked as though here about Lights age with maybe a year or so difference. Light decided to speak to the man and get to know him,

"Hi, I'm Light" Light stated as he held out his hand towards the man. The man turned and looked at Light, his ice blue eyes startling Light slightly but in a way that Light didn't mind.

"Zander" The man said with a smile shaking his hand firmly.

Light smiled slightly at Zander to which he returned the smile as well before they both turned around to face the rest of the group and begin the small meeting. L had been glaring at Zander through his peripheral vision throughout the entire conversation that Light just had with him. L did not like the feeling that was going inside of him at the moment, but he couldn't quite explain what it is or what was causing it. It couldn't be jealousy could it? No, no, that couldn't be it. Why would he be jealous of Zander just because he was talking to Light? He quickly pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. He needed his mind to be clear for the meeting so that they could focus on what was important at hand. The Infected. Minoru cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"Okay just to make sure everyone knows everyone to a certain extent, I'm going to announce everyone's names so that you know who each of you are." He began by pointing to Laura, who was to his right.

"This is Laura. Then we have Asura, then Ryuzaki, Light, Zander, and Brent. Okay, so now that that is clear, we can move on. Laura?" he said, gaining her attention again.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I worked in a lab that was studying cellular activity but we were also entrusted with the research on some of the Infected. Though I was only a receptionist, I learned a lot about them, probably more than I should have or, would've liked to have known at the time. The only way the infection can be spread is through bodily fluids or blood, which could consist of getting any of their saliva, blood, or any of the puss from the pustules that or form upon their bodies into your eyes, mouth, or open wound on your body. This is one of the reasons that when they attack they immediately try to bite you and not just eat you is that they intend to attack and spread the infection.

We're not entirely sure as to where the infection started or where it originated but we do know how it acts once it is in the body. It heads straight for the brain, there it makes it's domain and makes almost like a command center. The virus lives by feeding off of it's host body while it finds a way to spread itself. It stays in the body, growing rapidly, causing the bodily fluids and blood to become toxic. The skin soon turns a sickly color and the veins tend to become more predominant showing as a greenish pale yellow color. Then pustules begin to form upon the skin usually starting on the face or arms, making their way through the rest of the body. They begin as small red blots, like a bug bite, and they quickly grow, forming into pustules that range in various sizes. The eyes also lose their color and they get a film over them along with a grayish hue.

We recorded that after a few weeks of being infect, the body begins to deteriorate at a very slow pace though some deteriorate faster than others. When this happens the flesh begins to rot away. They seem as though they feel no pain from this, even when a limb would fall off. After being infected, the expectancy of life will be estimated around one month to six months depending upon whether conditions. Once the body reaches a certain point of deterioration, they stop functioning completely and the virus dies. The only way to fully kill one of the infected is to puncture or smash the skull or decapitate them. They cant see but they can hear and smell. Their sense of smell isn't very strong, but their hearing is astounding. We believe that since their other senses are dulled or gone, their hearing becomes much stronger, almost to the equivalent of a dog's. Sadly, there's not much else I can tell you, I'm sorry." She ended, looking at each of them, then at Minoru.

"What do you suppose we do then? Sit around and wait until they all just rot away?" Zander asks

"Not possible," Light said, taking the words right out of Ls mouth.

"There's over 7 billion people in our world. It would take years if not decades for all of them to rot away. Because think of it like generations, the first set of the Infected turned a few people. And those people turned others. And those turned others. the cycle wont end for a very long time. It could take an extremely long time for everyone to become Infected if everyone was unlucky enough to become infected on this wretched island. And if it makes it to the main land, the whole world is a jeopardy."

"What do you suppose we do then?" Zander replied

"If I knew that, we wouldn't be sitting here right now." Light replied with a smirk

"Is there anyway we could fo-" Zander was cut off when a shrill scream echoed throughout the cave. They all quickly looked at each other, then began jumping up and running for the door in hopes to see what is going on.

_'What just happened?'_ Light thought to himself. He looked around until he saw all of the children and adults that he saw earlier running for the small forest near where the children were playing earlier. Though everyone else was still standing just outside of the building watching the people move towards the forest, Light began to run. He ran as fast as he could, her was not a hundred yards away from the forest tree line, he continued to run, not bothering to let the others catch up with him, not until he stopped in his tracks at the sound of yet another scream. One that was completely different from before. The first scream was one born of fright and terror. This scream was of pain and suffering. It sent a cold chill down Lights spine and it made his mind tell him to run the other way in hopes that he wouldn't meet the same fate.  
>"What just happened?"<p>

A/N:

Aaaaaand CLIFFHANGER! mwuahahahahaha!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

So, heres an uber short chapter! I was going to add it to the last chapter but I decided to make it its own chapter. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but hopefully very very soon (Next weekend maybe?). anyways, here ya go, my sucky short chapter.

"Why are they always so mean to me? I thought they were my friends."  
>Mia thought to herself as she stomped though the small forest of trees. Though she was only eight years of age, she was the top of her class, and the kids around her both resented and loved her. And it seems like the resentment just got the best of her friends. She looked down at her hands again, they were bleeding more than they were just moments ago, especially on her finger tips and palms. Her "friends" had shoved her down, calling her rude things, before walking away.<br>She didn't know what to do at the time, or how to react, so she decided to bottle her anger and go into the forest to her favorite spot. The center. It laid directly under the cave opening, causing light to flow in and show her in it's warmth. She has came her everyday for the last few days, ever since they had arrived and she found it.  
>She finally made it there and she laid in the sunlight, with her palms laying upward on the ground on either side of her, and closed her eyes, taking in the comfort of the suns warmth. She began to fall asleep, thinking of a boy she knew back at the Whammy house. She missed him so much it hurt. She had liked him so much because he had always been so nice to her, and he had never been mean to her which was something she hadn't experienced before. But when she saw the bus he was on crash and burst into flames, she didn't know what to do, She did know how to act. All she knew was that she was now alone again in this terrible world. Oh, how she missed him...<br>Suddenly, she was jolted back into reality when she felt a large thump next to her, along with a sickening crunch. She jump up into a sitting position and turned to her right to see one of "Them" laying next to her. She let out a deafening scream at the sight before her, and she quickly scrambled a few feet away from it. It's body lay there, it's head busted open and it's entrails half way hanging from it's stomach. She gagged at the smell of it, it smelled of rotting flesh and something retched that she couldn't place. As much as her body told her to run though. She couldn't. She had always been curious, no matter what the circumstance, and when they wouldn't tell her anything about "_Them_", her curiosity grew dangerously.  
><em>'Run. <em>  
><em>Don't look back. <em>  
><em>Just run<em>.'  
>Her mind kept that saying over and over. But she chose to ignore it, and her body acted differently. This was her chance to get a closer look at one of "<em>Them"<em>.  
>She began to crawl closer to it. Slowly and carefully. As though it would attack her at any second. She grew near it and she extended her hand towards it's arm. She was intrigued by the strange skin and veins, along with the little blister like things upon it. She reached in slowly and carefully, in hopes to touch it's yellowish skin, but as soon as she did, she knew that was a grave mistake.<br>She heard someone yell at her behind her, telling her to stop, but it was too late. A pustule broke open as she touched it's skin and the puss inside ran down onto her finger, mixing with the blood that was still present upon her hand wounds.  
>Her hand began to burn as though she were on fire. It ran up though her arm and coursed throughout her body. The pain was unbearable, she couldn't even describe the amount of pain she felt from the fire like feeling going throughout her body. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew it wasn't good.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

So... this chapter is kinda late, but isn't it always? anyways, this chapter may not be the best but it needed to happen, also, after reading this, you may realize some "Things" are starting to develop. We shall talk more about that later...

"What the hell is going on?" Light quietly asked himself as he stood in shock at the scene before him. When he had heard the screams, he knew something was wrong, but this was something he hadn't expected at all. An Infected had managed to get inside and now a little girl was infected. Light turned to L, whom was now by his side along with the others, but L stayed focused on the writhing and crying girl in a mans arms and the mutilated Infected lying upon the ground.

"Ryuzaki, what do you think we should do?" Laura asked

"Well, its pretty obvious where it came from, but there's not much we can do about it in our current situation. As for the girl, she must be quarantined."

"But... She's just a little girl..." Laura began, tears welling up in her eyes at the sight in front of her.

"One that now has the ability to kill and Infect you. There's no other choice, unless you would like to just put her out of her misery now."

Laura gasped slightly at his reply, finding it to be gruesome and harsh, but as she thought about it, she knew he was right, there weren't really any other options. The girl would be one of Them within the next 72 hours, if not sooner.

"Miss Asura?" L asked, gaining her attention

"Yes?"

"Do you know of a place that we could put the girl so that she wouldn't be of harm to the rest of us? Somewhere that she could be quarantined?"

"Um... We could put her in one of the clinic rooms, I guess. There's two, but one has more equipment than the other for more severe injuries, We could take the supplies out of one and put it in the other, then put her in the empty room. Would that work?"

"What are the walls and door made of? Are there any windows?" L asked, hoping that the room would be secure enough incase she tried to get out.

"Same as the rest of the building; cinder blocks and a metal door. No, the only window there is is the small one on the door itself, but I doubt that she could break it. Oh, and the door only locks and unlocks from the outside." Asura said, hoping that answer would help

"That will be fine, can you go talk to the man that is holding her and tell him of the plan? Light, can you and Zander dispose of the body?"

"Yes." Light said, looking back at the girl with sadness in his eyes

"Yeah." Zander replied following Lights gaze, but ultimately landing upon the body of the Infected

"Okay then, I will head to the clinic room with Minoru, Laura, Asura, and Brent to start moving the supplies to the other room." L said, turning to face the others before walking away.

Light and Zander had managed to find shovels in a shed behind one of the buildings. Both of the men were dreading what was to come; digging a hole was one thing, but a six foot deep grave was another.

By now, Light and Zander were inside of the grave they had dug for the Infected's corpse, but it wasn't deep enough for them to bury it yet, so they had to continue digging. Neither of them had said much as they worked, the only sound being made was from their shovels slicing through the dirt and it soon landing on the ground outside of the hole.

"Hey, Light?"

The deep sound of Zanders voice had caught Light off guard, but he couldn't say he minded because the silence was beginning to become annoying.

"Yeah?"

"Whats up with you and Ryuzaki?"

"What do you mean by that?" Light asked, stopping his shoveling to turn and face Zander in the small grave.

"I mean... like... are you two friends or are you just coworkers or are you... um... you know... a couple?"

This shocked Light, but he honestly wasn't sure how to respond. Yes they were co-workers, and no they weren't a couple, but Light wished that they were, but he knew it would never happen.

"We are co-workers. Just... Co-workers."

"Okay, I think the hole is deep enough now, don't you?" Zander asked nonchalantly after about another hour or two of silence "Yeah, I guess you're right." Light said as he tossed his last shovel full of dirt of out the grave. Zander tossed his shovel and previously taken off shirt out of the grave before turning to Light. "Hey, mind giving me a hand?" "Sure" Light walked over to Zander and knelt down, lacing his fingers together so that Zander could get out of the grave. Zander put his foot into Lights hands and jumped slightly, grabbing onto the edge of the graves wall, and puling himself upward and onto the edge. Light watched Zander as he climbed out of the grave, his back and arm muscles flexing and shining in the low light due to the sweat the had collected on his body, and when Light realized how much he had been staring, he tore his eyes away before Zander realized that he had been staring at him, as a light blush crept rose on his face. "Eh-hem" Light looked up towards Zander whom was looking down at him and holding out his hand. "Are you coming or do you wanna stay down there and sleep with the Infecteds remains?" He asked with a grin on his face "I think I'd rather come up there." Light replied, turning to grab his shirt and shovel to toss them out of the grave. He grabbed Zanders hand and climbed out of the grave, but Light lost his balance as he was standing up, causing him to stumble into Zander. "H-hey, are you okay?" Zander asked with a light chuckle in his voice as he caught Light before he fell "Yeah, I'm fine, sorry. Well, the next part is the easy part, shall we get started?" He asked as he picked up his shovel, Zander doing the same thing in agreement. They rolled the body into the grave, which made a sickening crunch as it landed at the bottom of the grave. They dug up some of the dirt around where it previously laid as well, to get rid of all of the fluids and bits of its remains that were left behind. They slowly began shoveling the dirt back into the grave, each of them hoping that this wouldn't take nearly as long as the first part did.

"After we finish this, I'm going to go see the girl, do you want to come with me?" Zander asked Light, a tinge of hope in his voice.

"Yeah, sure, I don't mind. I have a feeling we are going to be here for a while though." Light replied with a slight chuckle.

Light and Zander had finally finished filling in the grave, both of them being more than happy to finish. They slowly made their way to their desired destination, only after they put away their shovels though.

As Light and Zander neared the room, they could hear the girl crying and sniffling in her room. Light looked through the window but all he saw was her body curled up in a corner with her head on her knees and her arms wrapped tightly around her. He felt bad for the poor girl, but there was nothing they could do, this was their only choice. It was still sad though, seeing as how young the girl was, but her age didn't matter, she would soon be a killer. She was now one of Them. Light turned to face Zander, whom was looking through the window at the little girl. The look in Zander's eyes showed remorse but something else. Fear? No... that wasn't it. Worry. That's it. Was he afraid of the rest of them ending up like her?

Light wasn't sure if Zander knew the girl or not, but even though Light had never met her before, her still felt a great sense of regret in not having a way to save her, so he assumed that Zander felt the same. Light took a few steps away from the door before yawning and stretching his arms above his head.

"I'm going to get some sleep, it's been a long day." Light started, looking down at the ground as he spoke softly. "Yeah, I guess I should too, though it's not that fun sharing a bed with that Brent guy, it's kinda weird that they didn't put more than one bed in the homes, I wish they would've." "Yeah, but if you think about it, the homes are fairly small and they probably did that to conserve space." "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Neither of them said anything about the girl while they were there, nor when they left, because there was nothing left to be said, it was all apparent and neither of them wanted to bring up the harsh truth. They began walking back toward their temporary homes, the area was silent; not a sound was being made except for the sound of their steps as they walked through the grassy field. Light glanced over at Zander, whom had now put his grey beanie back on and was looking up at the ceiling of the cave. "Light?" "Yeah?" "Do you think we'll make it out of here?" "Yeah, I do… or at least I hope so." "I'm so worried about the outside world, we can't get in contact with them or anything. What if it's spread? What if the rest of the world has been infected? How are we going to fix this?"

"I don't know..."

Aaaand now you should know what I'm talking about when I say "things". Who do you think Light should be with? Should he give up on L or keep hoping? Please let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! So much has happened recently, its crazy! Right now I'm on spring break, and being the loser I am, I have no plans ^.^* Eh heh... Anyways, since I shall be at the hospital visiting my dad for most of this glorious break, I will have plenty of time to write and hopefully get another chapter or two posted! I know you guys probably hate me by now because I'm a horrible human being but I promise, I would update if I could, its kinda hard to when you're balancing school, taking care of an 83yr old man, legal issues with your sister (whom is trying to take everything from me when dad dies), depression, and a whole bunch of other cheese-its. Yes, I meant to say cheese-its. Anyways, here's this chapter. I'm not sure if I like this one too well or not, so let me know what you guys think (please! please! please!) so I know whether to change it or not.

Lights eyes slowly cracked open as the light fell through the window. He sat up, stretching his arms and popping his back, before looking over at L. The man had fallen asleep sometime in the middle of the night, tossing and turning every now and then; occasionally muttering a phrase or two, as if he were having a nightmare. He looked down at the man sweetly, he thought of how his life would be so much better if he could wake up like this every morning. He would love to wake up with the sleeping raven in his arms, nuzzled into his chest and sleeping soundly. But Lights heart also grew heavy at the thought, because he knew that the chance of that ever happening was slim and the chances of them both making it out of this ordeal alive were even slimmer. He slowly reached over and moved L's hair out of his face; he knew it was a cheesy thing to do but it just felt right at the moment.

After realizing that he and L both needed to get up and see what chaos could've broke out over night, he debated on how to wake him up. He shook L's frail shoulder, causing onyx eyes to flutter open and sleepily look around the room. The raven slowly sat up, reaching his arms into the air in an attempt to stretch his body and wake himself further, before crawling out of bed and lazily making his was to the bathroom without a word. L wasn't much of a morning person when he actually got some sleep - which wasn't often. Light was happy that L was finally getting some rest, though. He wasn't sure why he was sleeping so well all of a sudden, but he didn't mind it one bit.

Light forced himself to leave the comfort of the bed and make his way to the bathroom, which was now void of L so Light didn't have to wait- something he was thankful for. He soon after went back to their room, dressing in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans that were a little too close fitting for his comfort, but he couldn't complain too much under the current circumstances. He made his way down the stairs and looked around the house for L, but he couldn't find him.

"Hm, sneaky man must've already left." Light muttered to himself. He spun around at the sound of the front door being knocked on. He walked up and opened it to find Zander standing outside.

"Hey, good morning!" Zander said kind of cheerfully but Light knew he had another reason for being here besides to say good morning.

"Hey, good morning to you as well. What's up?" Light asked nonchalantly

"Nothing really. Um, can we walk to the commons area together? I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, I was just leaving now." Light said as he closed the door behind him.

They both began walking before either of them spoke up once more.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Light asked

"Well, uh, I was wondering if you had any plans for us to get out of here. I know it seems a bit odd asking you and all, but I feel like you and Ryuzaki are our best bets in coming up with a decent plan."

"Oh... Um.. No, we haven't really discussed it; right now, we just want to make sure everything will be okay here for a bit before we come up with a decent plan to get out of here."

"Oh, Okay." a hint of hopelessness could be heard in Zanders voice.

"Something tells me you know more than you let on." Light said after a moment of silence.

"Eh, not really, I think its just my mind over reacting. I've got all of these ideas built up in my mind and I know none of them are of any use, but its nice to think they are, ya know?"

"Ideas?"

"Yeah, plans to get out of this place and such." This grabbed Lights attention. He knew that he and L could come up with a plan, but having decent suggestions from someone else may be extremely helpful.

"Like what?"

"Eh, don't worry about it, we are almost there."

"I'm really interested in hearing your ideas, they might be able to help us. Please tell me." Light asked hopefully

"Want to meet later and talk about it, now doesn't seem like a good tine?" Zander asked hopefully, knowing Light would probably decline

"Oh, uh, sure! Where though?" Light replied happily, which shocked Zander

"How about by the waterfall? No one ever seems to go out there. We can meet as the sun goes down."

"Sounds fine to me, I'll let Ryuzaki know." Light added, which took Zander off guard

"Oh, um..."

"What is it?"

"I hate to be rude, but is there a way that just you and I could meet? There's just something about Ryuzaki that doesn't sit well with me."

This shocked Light, but he wasn't going to let something so simple stop him from getting information that could potentially help save them.

"Oh, uh, sure, I guess so."

"Thank you, Light"

They opened the doors to the commons area to find Laura and L sitting with Watari.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Zander asked the group

"Brent is out in the orchard helping the other guys and Asura is helping the others watch the children." Laura answered cheerfully

"Oh, okay, cool." Zander replied, taking a seat next to Lara. Light sat down across from L, which put him next to Zander. L shot him a look which he couldn't quite read, but it passed as soon as it occurred so Light just let it pass.

'L must be in one of his moods again.' he thought to himself.

Time passed slowly for Light as they sat through the meeting. The information they were going over was pretty much useless to him;

"How are the children?" "What should they do about their well being?" "Should they harvest crops and attempt to preserve them or will they be out of here soon?" "Where did Laura go to school?" "Had he and Ryuzaki been working together long?". After getting so far off track, Light had pretty much zoned out, leaving them to their own devices.

"What are we going to do about the girl?" L brought up, catching everyone's attention. They sat there in silence, none of them knowing how to answer such a sudden question.

"I think out best option would be to end her." L said bluntly, creating a gasp from most of the group, excluding Light and Watari.

"Are you crazy? She's just a little girl! We can't do that!" Zander yelled in protest, hoping to change L's mind

"She's nothing but a threat to all of us here, Zander. She may be considered 'safe' inside of that little room, but there's always a chance she could get out and infect the rest of us."

"Sky, her name was Sky. Don't treat her as though she is a thing." Zander said through gritted teeth

"She was Sky; now she's nothing but the remnants of what used to be. Now she is an Infected."

Zander shut his mouth and looked away from L. He knew the man was right, but something just did not seem right about this.

"Now, unless you magically have some way to cure her, then I don't see another option."

"No, you're right. It just seems so... harsh."

"That's the reality of things now. This entire island - if not the world, has gone to Hell. If you cant handle the death of one Infected, then I don't know how you'll survive if we ever get out of this place." Light said, speaking up for the first time all day.

The group sat in silence once more, each of them with the same question weighing down on their minds.

"Who's going to do it?" Zander asked quietly.

They all looked at each other, wondering who the one to finally end the little girl would be.

They each began to give their reasons as to who should or shouldn't do it, narrowing it down to two people: Light or Zander.

Of course neither of them wanted to do it, but it was for the best. The men began to discuss it, nearing a conclusion after only a few minutes. The doors to the building opened up, showing a little girl with blonde hair. The girl looked at them and froze, but none of them had chance to question her before she began running towards the second clinic door; the one which held the girl.

"Chianne! No!" Screamed another little girl, whom had been chasing the one now known as Chianne.

Chianne refused to look back at her friend, knowing she may change her mind. She reached for the door handle and heaved the door open, before closing it behind her and locking it from inside.

The five of them had made it to the door, but the girl had already locked it. Light stared into the window, watching as the infected girl turned to face Chianne.

"Zander! Go get the key, we have to get her put of there!" Laura yelled as she and Watari pounded on the door. Light didn't say anything, he knew there was no point now, it was too late.

Light watched as Chianne tried to talk to Sky, her mind creating the mad illusion that her friend was safe and well. By now, Sky had already limped up to Chianne, snarling and reaching out to grab the little blonde. Its clear that Chianne had become delusional, if not insane. She merely laughed at her friend, tears streaking down her face. She stuck her arms out as well, embracing her friend one last time.

"NO!" Light screamed as Zander unlocked the door, but Sky had already sunk her teeth into Chianne shoulder, pulling a horrid scream from the girls throat. Light ran inside, pulling the girls apart and throwing Sky to the floor. Chianne fell to the floor and began to writhe in pain. Light turned to Sky, whom was still lying upon the floor. He looked around the room to find nothing but a wooden chair that had been left for the girl to sit in during her last hours. He walked over to the chair and laid it on its side. He kicked the chair harshly, breaking off one of the legs. He picked up the broken piece, holding it in his hands, realizing what he was about to do. He walked over to Sky and placed his foot upon her chest, pinning her to the ground. Light raised the broken chair leg above his head before swinging downward with all of his might.

Chianne cried out to Light, begging him stop, but it was too late. Light had already crushed Sky's skull, causing the body to go limp and putrid blood to splatter all over him. He stepped away from the remains and looked at the others. They stared at him and the scene in shock, but said nothing as he walked out. He dropped the stick on the ground of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Chianne to her own devices and her friends remains.

SO... What did you guys think? Let me know if it sucked or not via a comment

See you guys soon!

~Sky


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ta-dah! Another (crappy) chapter! Now before you read this, you need to know that you may or may not hate me at the end of this one. SORRY IN ADVANCE! But just read the A/N at the end and it may help a little bit. This is a pretty simple chapter, not too much plot, but it does have a twist ;) I'll shut up now, hope you like it!

The sun slowly crept away, causing the light of the cave to diminish. Everyone had already started to return to their homes as night drew near. The sound of the water falling and crashing against the rocks soothed his mind, only for the gruesome memories of the earlier events to come back with force. No one had followed Light here, not even L, because everyone knew that he just wanted to be alone. Light felt horrible for ending the girl once called Sky, and even worse for letting Chianne witness her death. But that wasn't what bothered him the most. It was the fact that it didn't bother him nearly as much as it should have. In fact, he could almost say he enjoyed it.  
>It felt right. It felt like something he had done before. It felt like he was a god. He loved the feeling that he had in that moment; the feeling of having the life of another in his hands. The feeling of over powering another being, and them being completely helpless to do anything about it. He knew that Sky was already dead and one of them, but the feeling was still there, still creeping in his mind. He placed his face in his hands and sighed. 'What is wrong with me?' He asked himself, knowing no reply would come.<br>It had felt so natural to him to end her, but why? He couldn't say he enjoyed the smashing her head in part, but the feeling of finally ending her, something that was so evil and unrighteous; it was glorious. Light soon heard footsteps and he lifted his head to see Zander appear behind the waterfall in front of where he was sitting.  
>"Hey, are you okay?" The man asked "Yeah, I'm fine" He lied. So much had happened in the past few weeks. He found L again and his heart was elated, L had kissed him then he kissed L-both of which were nothing but experimental yet not, he was nearly blown to pieces and then eaten later, he's stuck in a cave with a man that he loves that will never return his feelings, he's also stuck with a bunch of strangers, there's a pretty decent chance of them all dying a horrible death soon, and he just killed a dead girl in front of her friend and he could actually say he enjoyed it. Oh, how he wished this were just some kind of fucked up dream.<br>Zander plopped down next to Light and placed his hand upon his shoulder. Light turned to face Zander to find that the latter was looking at him caringly. "Light, if you need to talk about it, I'm here, okay?" Light nodded as a reply, not trusting his voice enough to say anything.  
>They sat in silence for a bit, enjoying the peace while it lasted. They knew Hell would soon break and they would have to battle their way through it. No one knew exactly what they were to face, but they knew it wasn't going to be an easy escape.<br>"Light, does Ryuzaki hate me?" Zander asked, bringing Lights attention back to the current moment "No, I don't think so, why do you ask?" "He was giving me a nasty look during the entire meeting."  
>Light hadn't noticed L doing anything out of the ordinary, but then again, the raven was pretty odd and was apt to do something so strange. Light thought on the subject before he thought of a possible reason; L didn't want him getting close to Zander. L had always acted like that when he was with Misa, even though L knew he didn't like Misa whatsoever. "He's just being him. He acted like that when I was around this one girl, he hated her and I didn't care for her myself. He didn't really have a reason to hate her, besides the fact that she was annoying. He probably thinks I'm into you or something and he doesn't want me to get close to you. Now that I think about it, he probably doesn't even know I'm gay, so I doubt he thinks I am in a relationship with you or something." Light chuckled to himself before continuing "He and I aren't together, obviously, but I think he's just afraid of losing someone so close to him again. He probably thinks I'm going to become close to you and leave him behind."<br>Zander had heard every word Light had said, but he was still focused on the fact that Light had said he is gay.  
>'He's gay?! could this get any better yet any worse? The man is hot enough as is, and now I find out he's gay? To bad Ryuzaki is in the way, or is he? Light said they were just friends and nothing more... maybe this could work out' Zander thought to himself, smirking inwardly "Zander?" Light said pulling him out of his thoughts "Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry. Just have a lot going through my head."<br>"Same here..." "So... Um... do you want to talk about a way out of here?"  
>"No, can we talk about it tomorrow or something? I don't have the energy to think about that right now to be honest."<br>"Its okay, um, do you want to meet here again tomorrow?"  
>"Yeah, I guess so"<br>They sat in silence once again, enjoying the company of one another; Zander being the one enjoying it the most.  
>After a small while, Zander felt something on his shoulder, he looked to see that Light had fallen asleep and had accidentally used him as a makeshift pillow. He was okay with Light using him as a pillow and all, but he knew that the caramel brunette needed to get back to Ryuzaki before the man got curious. He slowly shook Light awake and waited to see his eyes slowly open. He slowly sat up and realized what happened.<br>"Oh, shit, sorry, I didn't-" Light said as he jolted up, only to find Zander lightly laughing at his blundering.  
>"It's fine, Light. Lets go to our "Homes" so our roommates don't get worried" Zander said as he stood and offered Light a hand.<br>They soon began walking back to their homes, the sun having long gone and the moon casting a faint glow. They eventually made it back to Lights house, but Light noticed something was off with Zander because he hadn't left for his own home yet.  
>"Is some thing wrong?" Light asked "No, no, I just... um..." Zander began fumbling, trying to find the right words as he bit his pierced lip and scratched the back of his neck. "Fuck it" was all he said before leaning in to kiss Light. The latter stood frozen in place as the beanie capped man wrapped his arms around his torso. 'What the-? Why is he- What? Why am I not pushing him away? More importantly... why do I like this?" Light asked himself and his mind slowly clouded. Light hesitantly wrapped his arms around Zander and kissed back. Both men were confused, happy, and shocked, but neither of them minded. They kissed each other for several minutes, enjoying the comfort they each brought forth. Light took note of how Zanders lip ring felt against his bare lips, and he couldn't say he didn't like it because it would be a lie. It was such a strange feeling yet he loved it. But somewhere inside of him this felt wrong, like he was cheating on L.<br>'L isn't mine and he never will be, just go with it.' a voice in Lights mind whispered, and he obeyed. He kissed Zander a little more roughly, nibbling on his lip then biting his ring. Light slowly pulled back from Zander, his face being slightly flushed. He stared into Zanders hazed eyes for a moments before letting go of Zander and taking a step away. "S-sorry, Light. I didn't-" Zander said, looing down at the ground to avoid eye contact with Light. "Don't be," Light said "Goodnight, Zander".  
>He walked up the steps to his home and went inside, leaving a shell shocked Zander to wander in his own thoughts.<p>

A/N: Don't kill me! PLEASE! I know you guys said that Light should be with L but this is the direction I want the story to go for now, I promise things *may* change, but, you'll just have to keep reading to find out! Mwuahahahahahaha! Anyways, please let me know what you thought! I wrote this chapter pretty late at night between coats of paint and Mod Podge on my cosplay, so its kind short and my grammar is probably really bad, which is something I'm really sorry for! 


End file.
